I Felt Like It
by Midnight.Huntress16
Summary: He abandoned his village. Her village abandoned her. She's confused, So what does she do? She saves him. And in return he helps her reach an understanding. DeiSaku One-shot.


Summary- He abandoned his village. Her village abandoned her. She's confused, So what does she do? She saves him. And in return he helps her reach an understanding. DeiSaku One-shot.

A figure landed at the edge of the battlefield, her pink locks swaying in the wind. She looked around the dusty field that was now full of craters. Her emerald eyes flashed._ 'He's not here,' _she thought.

_**'Damn! We were so close too,' **_her Inner chimed in. Her instincts suddenly alerted her to something. There was someone lying on the ground in the middle of the largest crater. She cautiously walked over, and pulled out a kunai when she recognized the black cloak that was decorated with red clouds.

_'Akatsuki… Wait, was he the one fighting Sasuke earlier?' _

_**'Probably, I don't see anyone else around here.'**_

She stopped six feet from him and looked him over. He had long, disheveled, slightly singed, blond hair.

_'Deidara.'_

His bangs covered the left side of his face, and the rest was splayed out around him, his hair-tie had broken. He had a gaping hole in his chest that looked as if he had tried to blow himself up. She unconsciously went into her medic mode. She was shocked to find he was still breathing, very slowly, but still breathing, which meant he was still alive. _'For the moment.'_

She walked three feet closer to him. _'I should let him die' _

_**'Why?' **_Her Inner's blunt reply had Sakura confused.

_'Why?! What do you mean why?! He tried to kill Sasuke! He's part of the organization that wants to kill Naruto, OUR BEST FRIEND! AND YOU ARE ASKING ME _WHY_?!' _She generally wasn't the one yelling but the stress of the sudden situation had their roles reversed.

_**'He's just following his organization's orders. We've done that all our lives. He's no-'**_

_'DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE _US_ TO _HIM_!! HE LEFT HIS VILLAGE, ABANDONED EVERYTHING, HIS FRIENDS AND HIS FAMILY!! AND WE-' ___

_**'We're not exactly following orders ourselves, if you hadn't noticed.' **_

__This was entirely true. She wasn't even supposed to be out on this mission because everyone still considered her to be the 'weak little kunoichi of team seven'.

_**'They have all abandoned us, the whole village. Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise! Anyway, it'd be better for us to be on our own than to be considered something we're not.' **_

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. She opened them again and stared down at Deidara's wounded body. After a few seconds, she had made her decision.

***

Slowly, Deidara regained consciousness. There was something cool and damp on his forehead, and it felt like he was lying on a bed, which made no sense whatsoever. Had he not been laying half-dead in a crater after his suicide jutsu? Was this death? No, he was definitely alive; the pain in his gut told him that. He opened his eyes and looked around the room; it looked like a hotel room. The door to what appeared to be a bathroom opened and a girl stepped out, her pink hair damp. His instincts kicked in and told him desperately to _move_. He sat up, or well, he tried to. He was only partially up when he felt excruciating pain tear through his stomach and he gasped. She looked at him and frowned. Then she walked over and placed a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Lie down." She ordered calmly.

Deidara allowed himself to be lowered back onto the bed. He looked at her and a shock of recognition passed through him. _'Haruno Sakura. Apprentice to the fifth Hokage and the most skilled medic in Konoha… and Sasori-dana's murderer.' _

She picked up the washcloth that had fallen to his lap and placed it in the bowl of water on the table beside the bed. She then sat down on a chair that had been pulled up. She reached towards his stomach and he tensed.

"What the hell are you doing, un?" He hissed at her.

She gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm healing you. I'm positive you aggravated your injury when you sat up, now if you don't mind…"

She placed her hands on his stomach. Suddenly, her palm and fingertips were encircled by green healing chakra. He felt it's cooling effect and the pain begin to ebb from his stomach. He watched as she went into a trance-like state and couldn't help but wonder why she had saved him. When she had finished, she grabbed the washcloth from the bowl and began to wring it out.

"Why did you save me, un?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sakura froze. Why _did_ she save him? She looked at him as if she would find the answer there. Was it pity? No. A wish to no longer be alone? Perhaps that was a part of it; after all, she _was_ alone. She didn't know why she had saved him, and she wasn't about to pretend she did. But when she had seen him lying there, some part of her had told her to help him. The part of her that wanted, no, _needed_ to have _someone_ appreciate her had hoped, oh so desperately, that he would.

Now that she had come to this conclusion, she asked herself, _'What does this mean?' (_Other than her being a traitor.) _'Does this mean I've given up on Sasuke?'_

_**'Yeah, I guess it does.'**_She came out of her contemplative trance and looked at Deidara.

"Why did I save you?" She looked directly into his blue eyes, "I guess," here she smiled, "I guess I saved you because I felt like it."

_'God, she's hot.' _ And with that thought in his mind, Deidara sat up and gently pressed his lips against a very shocked Kunoichi's. As he lay back down on the bed, he watched the shocked woman amusedly.

Sakura tentatively raised her hands to her lips, where she could still feel his against hers, and looked at him.

"Why...?" She couldn't quite finish her question.

He gave her a crooked smile and said, "I felt like it, un."

She smiled back.


End file.
